Bukan Sebagai Penggantimu
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Kebingungan Armin akan perasaannya, kesedihan Mikasa atas kepergian orang tercintanya. Dan Krista sebagai penyemangat dan penenang hati Armin.


**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime**

**Nih cerita buatan Emporio **

**Rate, kemungkinan besar T**

**Genre, entah apa yang paling mungkin bukan humor**

**ArminxMikasa/ArminxKrista(Historia)**

Scouting Legion, malam hari, markas dan Armin Arlert yang tengah melamun didalam ruangannya. Kepalanya tengah pusing, pusing memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan tentang menyusun strategi membasmi Titan, bukan pula memusingkan dirinya yang diberikan kenaikan jabatan. Kepalanya hanya pusing, pusing memikirkan seorang gadis, pusing memikirkan seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

Armin yang sebelumnya rebahan membangkitkan dirinya, duduk disisi ranjangnya. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah pigura kecil yang dibuatnya sendiri dari kayu, dan sebuah gambar terdapat didalamnya, gambar dirinya dan Mikasa, serta pemilik mata seindah emerald, teman sejak kecilnya, teman seperjuangannya, teman paling berharganya dan teman yang menjadi penyesalan seumur hidupnya, Eren Jaeger.

Merasa membutuhkan penyegaran untuk otaknya, Armin beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan. Melewati beberapa pintu dan akhirnya terhenti saat didepan sebuah pintu, dilihatnya ventilasi yang ada diatas pintu, terang. Artinya ada seseorang didalam, Armin tak perlu berpikir dua kali bahkan mungkin tak perlu berpikir, karena ia tahu siapa yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Perlahan dibukanya pintu ruangan tersebut, dan matanya langsung melihat Mikasa, yang terduduk disebuah kursi, dengan penerangan sebuah lilin Armin dapat melihat gadis tersebut yang sedang tertunduk.

Pelan didekatinya Mikasa, tak ada maksud untuk mengagetkannya, ia hanya ingin menegurnya saja. "Mika—"ucapannya terhenti saat Mikasa diketahui Armin sedang langsung sendu, melihat jejak bekas airmata yang masih tersisa diwajah Mikasa, dan beberapa tetes yang masih membekas dimeja dan selembar gambar

"Eren."ucap Armin pelan, tangannya mengambil gambar tersebut, dan menyimpannya kembali pada tengah meja, dimana foto tersebut biasanya tersimpan, disamping gambar mereka bertiga dan gambar Mikasa dengan Eren yang sedang berangkulan berdua

"Armin."Mikasa terbangun dan matanya langsung memandang orang yang didekatnya "Kenapa disini?"tanya Mikasa pelan, tangannya mengusap wajahnya, mungkin berusaha menyembunyikan jejak airmatanya

"Aku sedang menuju ruang makan, mungkin saja masih ada sesuatu untuk dimakan."jawab Armin, tangannya terulur pada Mikasa "Ayo, tidak baik tidur seperti ini, tidurlah dikasur dan gunakan selimut, udara sangat dingin sekarang."

Menunggu uluran tangannya disambut Mikasa. Dan saat disambut, Armin menarik dan menuntunnya menuju kasur, kasur tempat Eren biasa tertidur. Direbahkannya Mikasa dan ditutupinya dengan selimut "Armin."

"Ya?"Armin berjalan kembali kekursi tempat Mikasa duduk sebelumnya, dan merapikan beberapa barang diatas meja

"Kamu-"

"Ya. Aku akan selalu mendampingimu Mikasa."potong Armin cepat, dan tersenyum melihat wajah Mikasa "Sekarang tidurlah."

Armin keluar ruangan, setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat tak ada celah sedikitpun, Armin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyender pada pintu, kemudian jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya menangkup wajahnya dan cairan bening keluar dari kedua mutiara indahnya. "Eren maaf, bagi Mikasa, aku tetap adik kecilnya, tidak lebih."ucapnya pelan dan lirih

Pagi hari telah datang, tetap seperti tadi malam, Armin tetap terduduk didepan pintu kamar Eren, Armin tertidur dengan lelap. Gadis dengan helaian mahkota kuningnya, berjalan mendekati Armin yang tertidur, ditangannya segelas susu hangat yang mengepulkan asapnya.

"Armin bangun."gadis tersebut mengguncang pelan tubuh Armin, sembari tetap memanggilnya dengan nada pelan. Hingga akhirnya mata Armin terbuka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi didekatnya

"Historia."panggilnya dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul

Historia atau Krista, tersenyum kecil melihat Armin yang akhirnya telah terbangun. Dia mendudukkan diri didepan Armin "Kamu tidur disini lagi, dan tanpa selimut lagi, dingin kan?"

Armin diam, wajahnya memerah, ternyata udara pagi juga masih sama dinginnya dengan tadi malam dan Armin merasa heran dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya dalam udara yang dingin ini. Krista memberikan gelas ditangannya, dan Armin menerimanya dengan cepat "Hangat?"tanya Krista

Mengangguk, Armin memberikan anggukan terima kasih. Keduanya beradu senyuman dipagi hari, Krista dan Armin, pagi hari seperti ini telah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya, sejak satu tahun berlalu. Sejak kebiasaan Armin yang tertidur didepan pintu kamar Eren, sejak itu pula Krista memberi susu hangat dan senyuman dipagi harinya, sebelum yang lainnya bangun.

"Ne, Armin."

"Ya, Historia?"pandangan mereka bertemu kembali, sebelumnya mereka telah bangkit berdiri

"Krista saja. Bagaimana sekarang, perasaanmu terhadap Mikasa?"lontaran pertanyaan yang sama, sejak beberapa waktu berlalu mereka

Armin diam, tidak segera menjawabnya. Itulah yang dipusingkannya beberapa waktu ini, perasaannya pada Mikasa. Apa perasaannya terhadap gadis yang telah dianggapnya kakak selain Eren. Dan didepannya, Krista gadis yang selalu menanyakan perasaan tersebut, membuatnya sulit untuk memberi jawabannya.

"His.., ah Krista. Aku tidak tahu."

Selalu itu yang dia jawab. Selalu itu yang Armin katakan ketika Krista menanyakannya. Selalu kata yang sama yang membuat Krista terkadang tidak sabar, ingin sekali ia meledakkan Armin yang tidak bisa tegas dalam mengartikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku bagimu?"

Pertanyaan yang sama kembali, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pertanyaan kedua yang rutin Krista tanyakan setelah menanyakan perasaan Armin terhadap Mikasa. Dan untuk pertanyaan ini

"Dewi penyejuk dan penenang hatiku."tidak pernah Armin untuk ragu menjawabnya dan tanpa pikir panjang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Krista untuk yang satu ini.

Dibalik pintu yang satu lagi, Mikasa mendengarkan dengan hati berdenyut. Satu tahun ini, Armin menjadi perhatian, tidak, malah sangat perhatian padanya. Awalnya Mikasa berpikir, Armin begitu karena dirinya telah dianggap Kakak baginya, tapi sekarang, sejak satu tahun kematian Eren Jaeger, pandangan Mikasa terhadap Armin mulai berubah. Dan ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Krista pada Armin tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada dirinya, dan setelah mendengar jawabannya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Hei Armin, dicariin Historia tuh."

Jean memanggil Armin yang siang itu sedang bersantai diluar markas Scouting Legion. Armin memberi tatapan bertanya dan Jean hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu kenapa Krista mencarinya. Armin beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan memasuki kastil, Jean diam memperhatikan Armin hingga memasuki pintu dan tak terlihat lagi.

"Dia benar-benar sudah berubah ya. Bukan Armin yang lemah lagi, tapi Armin yang kuat."Coonie berkata dibelakang Jean

"Iya, sejak Eren meninggal, Armin seolah menjadi sosok penggantinya."ucap Jean dan melengos pergi diikuti Coonie

"His-, ah Krista, ada apa? Kata Jean kamu mencariku?"

Armin telah sampai diruangan Krista menunggunya, cukup waktu untuk Armin mencarinya dalam markas ini, Krista tersenyum dan mengajak Armin duduk didekatnya. Dua gelas mengepul dengan susu terhidang didalamnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?"tanya Krista dengan senyuman dan meminta Armin untuk meminum susunya yang sudah Krista sediakan

Armin meminum susu dalam salah satu cangkir yang sudah disediakan, agak sedikit lama Armin menahan laju susu didalam mulutnya sebelum dialirkan menuju perutnya "Kamu memang selalu mengerti aku, bahkan kamu tahu sebelum aku mengutarakan atau sebelum melihat wajahku, apa sih rahasianya?"

"Entahlah."Krista menaikkan pundaknya pelan "Ikatan batin mungkin. Dan lagi mungkin .."menggantungkan perkataannya Krista "Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Krista."Armin hanya memanggil namanya kecil, sering sekali Krista mengatakannya, bahwa Krista mencintai Armin, tapi tetap saja selalu membuatnya terkejut. "Krista, aku ingin tanya pendapatmu."

"Tentang?"

"Siapa yang lebih baik untuk Mikasa. Jean atau Levi-heichou?"

Pertanyaan baru, Krista baru mendengarnya kali ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kamu pasti tahulah. Aku gak bisa melakukannya, dimata Mikasa aku hanyalah-"

"Adik kecilnya. Oh Armin kenapa tidak bisa, ini permintaan sahabat terbaikmu kan?"potong Krista dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir

"Aku tahu. Aku ingin menjalankannya tapi, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"Krista memegang pundak kanan Armin

Terdiam cukup lama, Armin kembali meminum susunya, dan menatap Krista serius "Aku juga mencintaimu, Krista."

Krista memeluk erat Armin, Armin yang terisak pelan. Yang lain mengira Armin telah berubah drastis, tidak lagi menangis dan tidak lagi lemah. Namun nyatanya, hanya didepan Krista sajalah, Armin tetap menjadi sosok yang lemah.

"Armin, aku senang kalau kamu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, tapi aku ingin tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kamu lebih mencintai Mikasa atau aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Lagi-lagi, hati Mikasa sakit. Denyut menyakitkan yang membuatnya sesak, dan dia jatuh terduduk diluar ruangan tempat Armin dan Krista berbicara. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Armin masuk, tanpa sengaja juga ia menjadi ingin tahu, tanpa sengaja juga ia mendengar percakapan mereka, dan tanpa sengaja juga hatinya sakit kembali.

Malam hari yang dingin kembali, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Mikasa yang tertidur dikursi kamar Eren, Armin yang memindahkannya karena Mikasa tidak terbangun, Armin yang menyelimutinya dan Armin yang kembali terlelap didepan pintu kamar Eren.

"_Min, Armin."suara yang sangat dikenal Armin memanggilnya, suara orang yang sudah meninggal, suara orang yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, berdiri agak jauh didepannya_

"_Eren."dapat dilihatnya oleh Armin, Eren yang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar dengan pakaian serba putih_

"_Armin. Jika kamu tidak bisa, tolong kirimkan Mikasa padaku."_

Terkejut dengan perkataan Eren, Armin mencoba untuk meraih Eren. Namun sosok Eren terus semakin menjauh, jauh semakin jauh, Armin berlari mengejarnya sambil menjulurkan tangan meraih. Namun sosok Eren terus menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang.

"EREN!"terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah bercucuran keringat

"Armin?"Mikasa yang tiba-tiba saja mendengar jeritan Armin, membuka pintu dan melihat Armin yang bercucuran keringat. "Armin kenapa?"

"Mikasa."Armin bangkit dari duduknya, matanya memandang lekat wajah Mikasa

Dan tanpa yang dia duga, Mikasa mengalungkan kedua tangannya, memeluk Armin dengan air mata yang jatuh dari kedua matanya. Sama dengan Mikasa, Armin pun mengeluarkannya, air mata yang selama satu tahun ini tidak pernah ia tunjukan selain pada Krista, meluncur dengan deras.

"Armin, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu kesulitan. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu tersiksa. Maafkan aku Armin."bisik Mikasa didekat telinga Armin "Aku tahu Armin, aku dan kamu harus tetap terus berusaha. Kita harus berjuang, untuk Eren dan untuk kita juga."

"Mikasa."

"Aku mencintaimu Armin, bukan sebagai pengganti Eren, bukan juga sebagai adik kecilku."

Malam itu, ditengah derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi, Armin dan Mikasa, untuk pertama kalinya tidur berdua dikamar Eren, keduanya tertidur dalam pelukan, tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi mereka berdua. Mikasa yang telah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Armin yang memandang datar langit-langit kamar Eren. Sekilas Armin melirikkan matanya pada sosok Mikasa yang berada dalam pelukannya, mengusap pelan helaian rambut Mikasa, untuk pertama kalinya, dalam satu tahun ini Armin bisa melihat kembali wajah damai dan tenang Mikasa saat tertidur.

'Eren, maaf. Saat ini sepertinya, aku tak bisa mengirimkan Mikasa akan laksanakan apa yang kamu katakan, bukan karena perintahmu atau permintaan terakhirmu, tapi karena perasaanku sendiri akan Mikasa. Aku mencintai dia.'

Pagi hari telah datang, gadis kuning yang biasanya melihat sosok Armin yang ada didepan pintu kamar Eren, sekarang tidak ada. Saat ia berjalan kekamarnya dan mengetuk pelan, tak ada jawaban. Mencoba membuka pintunya dan terbuka tanpa memperlihatkan ada seorangpun disana. Senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya "Armin."ucapnya lirih

Keduanya bertemu, keduanya lagi-lagi meminum minuman yang sama, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hanya yang berbeda saat ini, tempat. Diluar markas didekat pepohonan yang rindang. Armin dan Krista berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kelihatannya kamu sudah ambil keputusan, Armin."

"Iya, maaf Krista."

Christa menaruh telunjuk tangannya dibibir Armin. Senyuman tulus Krista terpatri diwajahnya, begitu ia melepaskan telunjuknya dari bibir Armin, Armin pun ikut tersenyum. Dewi penenangnya, dewi penyejuk hati Armin.

"Aku akan jaga jarak."ucap Krista menyenderkan dirinya dibatang pohon

"Kenapa mesti begitu?"tanya Armin, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Krista

"Tugasku telah selesai, setidaknya begitulah."jawab Krista, tangannya membelai pelan wajah Armin "Kalau kamu ada masalah dengan Mikasa datanglah padaku."

"Ya. Karena kamu dewiku."Arminpun membelai lembut wajah Krista

Armin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Krista, mereka bersatu untuk pagi yang mungkin jadi pagi terakhir mereka sering berduaan. Untuk mempertahankan rasa cinta mereka masing-masing, menempatkan nama mereka masing-masing dalam hatinya.

**Selesai!**


End file.
